


Crying wolf

by Salai



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salai/pseuds/Salai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His first mistake was taking a step back. His second mistake was turning to run. His third mistake was not being fast enough.</p><p>Dorian x Cullen. Don't even ask me where this came from.<br/>Probably Dorian x Solas later on. Maybe even a treesome. We'll see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying wolf

His first mistake was taking a step back.

He had felt the presence of the mage before he had even caught a glimpse of him, standing at the other end of the long and empty hallway.

The corridor was still dim. Heavy velvet curtains moved lazily in the soft summer breeze as the slowly raising sun cast its rays through the high windows, the warm light painted silver from the mist outside as it hit the marble floor. Dancing dust obscured his sight, like flittering gold in the air.  
The figure on the other side was dark. Clad in black, standing tall and regal, looming in the shadows. Unmoving like a statue. Too quiet.

Watching him.

He could feel a tremor creeping up his spine, until goosebumps raised on his skin, that weren't caused by the cool morning air hitting his chest through the fabric of his shirt. Something about this simple, quiet encounter was spine-chilling.

The silence between them grew, until it had become something else. Not anymore a simple, startling encounter in the early hours of the day, when the fortress lay asleep. It had transformed into something... lurking.

The figure on the other side moved as well, taking a step forward as soon as he had flinched, like the other male's movement had been a cue. A second step and another one. Bare feet sliding quietly over cool marble tiles. Heavy robes singing with the sound of gold-hemmed black fabric dragging across the floor.

Closing the distance with predatory strides, high-collared black robe falling open at the chest to reveal nude bronze skin. Light catching on gold adorned fingers. Storm-colored eyes almost resembling liquid silver when the morning light hit the figure through a window as he passed. There was a frightening hunger beneath the surface.

„Commander-“ the mage's voice was darker than usual. A husky whisper. Almost a purr.

„Lord- Pavus“, Cullen fought the urge to turn on his heels and escape through the door in his back. Dorian, the man who usually complained incessantly about being cold, didn't even seem to notice the chilly wind that swept through the gallery, despite walking on bare feet with his chest exposed all the way down from his neck to his navel.

The Tevinter had almost reached him, gray eyes still fixed unblinkingly on Cullens features-

„Good morning.“ Solas' calm voice sliced through the air like a hot knife through snow, disrupting the tension.


End file.
